Flames Of Hatred
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: White Alexis reflects on her birth in Episode 93 and subsquent cruel death by Jaden's Flare Neos in Episode 94, Heart Of Ice Part 2. Very angsty! One-Shot!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here. This is yet another one-shot of mine which focuses on perhaps my favorite character of all-time in White Alexis. However this one is angst-heavy as it deals with her eventual defeat in Episode 94 of GX. Enjoy folks!_

It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to usher Jaden into the Light. And yet here I stood, clinging to a edge in my own mind, struggling to stay alive as I dangled precariously over a pit of pure darkness.

I knew as soon as my life points hit 0, I would fall into that darkness and perish forever.

I was far too young to die.

I the White Alexis had been trapped in **HER** mind for 16 years. I finally get to see the light of day thanks to my kind master and this happens to me?

It all started very early that morning when Master Sartorius called **HER** into his holy office, his sanctuary of sorts and told her she had to duel Jaden.

She of course resisted because she has a pitiful little crush on that clueless idiot.

Then Master Sartorius used some sort of I guess special trick with his eyes, because at that moment all the ice around me shattered. Then pure heavenly white light filled my mind as I opened my eyes for the first time in my existence.

A joyful smile crossed my lips as I looked around within my mind.

The moment the Light touched me, I felt incredible, as though nothing in the world could hurt me.

For the first time in my life, I was truly alive.

When I opened my eyes in reality, Master Sartorius smiled at me kindly. He told me that I was finally free and in full control. She was banished to the deepest depths of my mind, never to return.

He named me his Apostle of Light and promised me that the Light would protect me from Jaden's incredibly evil and dark influence.

What he entrusted to me next would change my life forever.

He presented me a deck case with a very sacred and holy deck inside. But much to my confusion and curiosity, the deck case appeared to be covered in a thick veil of ice.

He then told me that he'd been entrusted with this deck by the Light itself and the ice surrounding the deck case would only melt when touched by the person destiny chose to have it.

I asked him what would happen if anyone else tried to unlock the deck by touch and he revealed to me a scary but somewhat exhilarating secret.

He said if anyone other than the chosen duelist attempted to unlock the deck for greed or any means of wrongful exploit, the Light would deliver the ultimate punishment and blind their eyes to the game of Duel Monsters for good.

He said the deck was meant for only the purest of heart and the most noble of duelists.

I nodded in understanding and he held the deck out to me, asking if I wished to try to unlock it.

I told him I was ready and reached out my hand, my heart pounding with excitement.

Finally after what seemed like forever, I made contact with the deck.

Then something amazing happened.

A brilliant flash of light covered the room for a moment as the ice around the deck melted.

As I opened the case, another bright light filled the room.

Then I heard a sweet innocent giggling as what looked like an ice fairy and ice queen stood before me, my eyes wide in amazement.

"Finally, after so long inside the ice, the chosen duelist has come and set us free!" The fairy giggled.

"White Alexis," The Ice Queen spoke in a kind and serene tone to me, "I the White Night Queen and the rest of the sacred White Ice deck are forever in debt to you."

I smiled at them, as the little ice fairy came closer to me.

Out of instinct, I hugged her, our bond of friendship immediately becoming unbreakable as we hugged.

The fairy then spoke to me again, "I'm Snow Sprite! Not only am I super-cute, but I also can freeze the opponent's spells for you! Play me whenever you can, I won't let you down!" She giggled sweetly.

White Night Queen then spoke to me. "There is one more member of our family you should meet." She said.

Just then, a beautiful crystallized dragon made entirely from ice appeared to me, growling affectionately.

"I am White Night's Dragon, I am always here for you should you need me, dear White Alexis." It spoke to me in telepathy.

I smiled once more, knowing that with my new deck behind me, I couldn't lose.

Jaden and I were to meet at midnight, under the holy white shrine that is the midnight sun.

I was winning our battle, devastating his life points with my combo of Snow Sprite and Illusion Ice Sculpture, eliminating 1100 of his life points within my first 2 turns.

Then once he destroyed Illusion Ice Sculpture with his Sparkman, I took 500 damage, but mentally I screamed.

It seemed as though my life points were linked to my very heart, and with every point I lost, I would grow weaker.

I shook off the pain though to bring out my new favorite monster, White Night's Queen.

With her and Snow Sprite on my side, I dealt Jaden 1600 more damage to bring him to just 1300.

Victory was in my grasp, I could feel it.

Things began to go Jaden's way when he destroyed Snow Sprite with his Card Trooper, bringing me to 2700 and causing me even more pain than before.

I heard my sweet Snow Sprite scream as she was destroyed and I swore to myself that not only would I save her from the graveyard, but I'd make Jaden pay.

I then brought her back in my next turn, but the duel began to drag on as I laughed, knowing Jaden was just stalling his inevitable defeat.

Then things began to get shaky as Jaden brought out that cursed Elemental Hero Neos that he loved so much, and destroyed my beloved Snow Sprite a 2nd time, bringing me to equal his score at 1300 as I felt myself get a little nervous.

But I wasn't worried, I had complete trust in my monsters, they wouldn't let me down.

I also knew Jaden was an idiot when it came to planning ahead as thanks to my Cold Sleeper, I was able to bring back my darling Snow Sprite.

Then I brought forth the monster I knew would lead me to victory, my White's Night Dragon.

To ensure my victory I played White Blizzard which would siphon away 600 of his life points with every one of his pathetic monsters I crushed.

Then I smiled with pride as I played the Society's top card, White Veil and equipped it to my Dragon, much to the horror of Jaden and his dorky friends.

I laughed at the chance I had to destroy Neos and went to do it with my Dragon, but Jaden being the annoying little pest he is, protected it with his Card Blocker, though thanks to White Blizzard he was brought to 700 points.

I was closing in on my ultimate victory.

That's when Jaden made the biggest mistake of his life.

He special summoned Spell Striker, and then equipped it with Armor Breaker, though with 600 points there was little he could do with it, or so I thought.

He attacked me directly bringing me to 700 and then he made a grave error with Armor Breaker's ability.

He had the nerve to destroy my sacred White Veil!

I glared at him with my deepest iciest hatred, swearing that he'd pay for destroying it.

I destroyed his Armor Breaker with Mystical Space Typhoon, and my dragon radiating my rage, crushed his Spell Striker with one mighty ice blast.

Sure Jaden didn't take battle damage due to Striker's ability, but White Blizzard brought him down to his last 100 points.

I began to mentally dance and jump in gleeful joy.

All I needed was one more turn.

One more turn, and I'd accomplish the impossible: I'd usher Jaden into the Light.

Sadly that chance would never come.

Jaden would summon his Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab. With just 500 points, I felt my victory was assured.

But then Jaden would contact fuse Neos with Flare Scarab to bring forth the most evil monster I'd ever seen - Elemental Hero Flare Neos.

Much to my horror, Jaden told me that with every spell and trap card in play, his monster would gain 500 extra points, and with 3 cards out, it gained 1200 attack points, bringing it to 3700, enough to destroy my dragon and end my life.

My eyes were wide in terror as I gazed at the creature.

There was nothing I could do.

I was beaten and I was going to die.

Flare Neos then attacked my Dragon, burning it slowly before it caught on fire as I did as well.

I let out a terrifying scream as I looked up at my life point counter which quickly dropped to 100.

Then it seemed to taunt me as it slowly crept down to 0.

With each point that went down, I lost more of my grip on the ledge.

Then finally it hit 0 as I couldn't hold on any longer.

I fell into the dark pit, screaming in agony, my deck with me.

The last thing I heard before I made contact with the dark pit and died instantly was her sick and twisted evil laughter.

She wanted me gone, and the moment I touched that pit I was.

Killed by the flames of hatred...

The End!


End file.
